New Story: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by carol020
Summary: What happens when 5-year old Natasha Miana Troi-Riker sees something she wasn't supposed to see


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Based on the song with music and lyrics by Tommie Connor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song.

Five-year old Tasha Riker woke with a start. She heard a noise downstairs and smiled. It must be Santa Claus. She thought. It was Christmas Eve and she knew that Santa Claus would be visiting that night. She and her parents were spending some shore leave in Alaska while Titan was undergoing some upgrades. She crept out of her room and down the stairs. When she got half way down the stairs, her eyes widened and she frowned. Her mother, Deanna Troi, was kissing Santa Claus under the mistletoe her father had hung in the living room. She turned and quietly ran back to her room. What would daddy say if he found out that mommy was kissing Santa Claus. Her father, William Riker, had been in San Francisco for meetings but promised to be home for Christmas. She didn't know if she should say anything to her father in the morning. I'll ask Aunt T'Pel. She'll know. With that decided, Tasha fell asleep.

Downstairs

"I think our precocious daughter was on the stairs." Deanna said to Santa.

"So, Counselor, do you think she'll be scarred for life?" Santa asked.

"I wasn't when I saw my mother kissing Santa when I was about her age." She kissed Santa again. "You better finish putting the presents under the tree so we can go to bed. Someone will have us up early in the morning."

Santa turned and finished putting the gifts under the tree. "Did Tasha fall for our story that I was in San Francisco for meetings?"

"She seemed to."

After Santa put the last gift under the tree, he and Deanna went upstairs and got ready for bed. "I guess I should hide the costume in case Tasha decides to look for clothes for dress up." Will said as he folded the red trousers and put it in the box.

"How about the attic? Why don't I take it up while you tuck Tasha in. I promised her you would when you got home."

"I wonder if she'll say anything."

"I doubt it. I didn't"

While Deanna took the costume to the attic, Will went in to Tasha's room where he tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep.

The Next Morning

Tasha woke up early. She looked out the window. It was still dark but her daddy told her the days were shorter in Valdez. She had learned to tell time in school so she looked at the chronometer and saw that it was 6:00 on the morning. She decided to get up and wake her parents up. She knew that daddy would check to see if Santa had come but she knew he had but she wasn't going to tell him what she saw. She ran into her parents room and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy! It's Christmas!"

Will rolled over with a groan. "What time is it?"

"6 o'clock" Tasha said.

Deanna sat up. "I guess we better get up and see what Santa left."

Will got up and put his robe on. "You two put your robes on and I'll see if Santa came."

"OK." Tasha ran to her room.

After Will came up and told Tasha that Santa had come, she ran downstairs to see what Santa had brought her.

When the rest of the Titan's senior staff arrived for dinner, Tasha went up to T'Pel to talk to her about what she saw the previous night

"Aunt T'Pel? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Last night, I woke up when I heard a noise. I went downstairs and saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

under the mistletoe just like she kisses daddy. Should I tell Daddy?"

T'Pel wasn't sure what to make of Tasha's dilemma but was fairly sure that Santa was most likely Will. She knew she had to come up with an answer that Tasha would understand but wouldn't give away that Will was playing Santa the previous night.

"Tasha, I'm sure your mommy was thanking Santa for bringing presents for you."

"But Mommy was kissing Santa like she does Daddy."

"Your mommy and daddy love each other very much. I'm sure one kiss by your mommy with Santa won't make them stop loving each other and you."

"Should I tell Daddy?"

"It's up to you. I don't think your daddy will care. In fact, knowing your father, he might think it's funny."

"He would and then he would tease mommy." Tasha hugged T'Pel who had gotten used to hugs from her human charges. "Thanks Aunt T'Pel." Tasha said and ran over to Titan's First Officer, Christine Vale, who had just arrived.

"Are you having a nice Christmas, Tasha?"

"It's been nice." She beckoned Christine to kneel beside her. Tasha whispered in Christine's ear. "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus under the mistletoe last night."

Christine looked up at Will and Deanna who were chatting with Ranul Keru who had also just arrived. She caught Deanna's eye and smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yep."

Christine laughed and hugged Tasha. "Why don't you go tell Uncle Ranul?" She said mischievously.

Tasha ran over to Ranul who picked her up effortlessly. "Merry Christmas, Princess." he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Ranul." She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus."

Ranul looked at Deanna who shook her head. Will smiled mischievously. "So, Little One, what's the big secret?"

Tasha didn't know if she should say anything. Ranul smiled mischievously. "I think your father has a right to know."

Tasha couldn't tell if Ranul was kidding. Deanna could sense Tasha's confusion and decided not to make her suffer. "Just tell him what you saw." She said.

Tasha took a breath and said. "Daddy, I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus."

Will smiled. "She did huh?" Tasha nodded. Will's smile turned more mischievous. "Did she say 'yuck'?"

"No, I think she liked it just like she does your kisses."

"Out of the mouths of babes." Deanna said as everyone started laughing.

The End


End file.
